Epi 24 Graduation
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Introducing a new friend into the series (he is also making his own series because I began to write)


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 24 "Graduation"

Finally it was time for one of the greatest graduation parties of all time, my younger brother Lesyk was going to graduate, only at the young age of 13! The main reasons why he was graduating at such a young age was: because he was my brother and I gave him special personal lessons in my spare time, when we lived on the surface I had already trained him in melee fighting and slug duelling. I promised my brother that he would receive an early graduation for his 13th birthday as a present from me and that after the party I would give his own weapons, gang and even hideout! I knew what kind of blaster he wanted and had it ordered secretly for his graduation party, I organized a trip to the surface for him to bring 5 of his best friends or family to be part of his team and had a hidden hideout built in the northern part of Slugterra, since mine was in the south.

Theme song

The party for the graduation students along with Lesyk would be the greatest grad celebration we had ever had! Everyone in my team gave him a slug as a present and let him name them (some were rare some were powerful). The following were the ones that he got: Armachelt, Stinker, Frostcrawler, Arachnet, Flaringo, Tormado or Bluster, Hop Rock (exploder), Waterbeak, Tazerling, and a Thuglet slug (from me). I then gave him 2 yellow 5 tube clip blasters with many customizations and extras. I also told him about our little trip which we would take later and about his hideout which I would show him later, but before the surface trip. After he had tested out his new weapon and seen his new home, we went up to the surface and brung back his 5 friends which he had picked: Leo, Max, Gregory, Michael, and Ben. Finally my younger sibling had his own team which he called the "Teen Titans" and eventually they found their own slugs and built their own blasters, but one thing that I saved as a surprise, I had established in the basement.

I left a note on his bed telling him to go down stairs to a secret stairway to some kind of old tunnel. Once he headed down with his team they discovered an enourmas jewel mine with which to fund him and his facility. One of the workers came to Lesyk and told him that it was all for him and his team for his birthday, but to use it wisely and gave him a small gadget which displayed a message from me which said "Happy Birthday Lesyku! This is one of my jewel mines which I found later in my career, it's actually one of my biggest facilities of mining for money (my grand one is much bigger). This mine will ensure that you have enough money to mod your weapons, build new machines and gadgets, hire spies, scientists, and engineers (there are one of each of those, but you can hire more). Do not worry about helping Slugterra with its financial problems, that's my job, plus you don't have enough money to help them in almost any small way. I hope that you enjoy you new weapons, team, hideout and jewel mine. Again Happy Birthday and hope that you and your friends will have many memorable adventures of your own and may God guide your steps." I said as the message closed.

Lesyk was absolutely overjoyed with his new life which he had his best friends, his own weapons and slugs and even his own house to call his own. I warned him to consider his team as his equal, not as his slaves because then they wouldn't listen to him. I trusted that he would be a responsible leader and if he ever needed help, I told him to contact me for advice (not that he was unintelligent, but that I was older and wiser) (Slugterra wanted to make me their king remember?). After Lesyk and his new team the Teen Titans settled into their new home, Lesyk began to take them to the Academy for private lessons from me and the unbeatable Master to be ready to help us fight evil and even face a few villains of their own.

I hoped that since we locked up Deathshot and Scarlett Eye that a new villain would arise sooner or later and my wish was fulfilled! A village in the eastern caverns was being attacked by some sort of enourmas machine that no one could stop! This sounded a little too big for the Teen Titans so I told Lesyk to keep his team away from that city until we figured out what was going on. When we arrived we found a huge robot that was shaped like a top sideways and the part that touched the ground was an ultra-sharp blade which cut through anything that got in its way! We started to blast slugs at it, but they just all bounced off! We tried slug after slug until the Tazerlings began to shock the machine. We then shot Waterbeaks that made that robot rust. Finally I let my cousin take out the eye with a Thresher slug. The mechanical menace collapsed to its side and looked like a top. We analyzed it and found a strange letter M on it. I assumed that the builder name began with M (that's always the case).

We began to check and narrow down all people in Slugterra which names began with M and were into engineering and robotics and surprisingly the list was very long! We narrowed the topic from into robotics to super genius in robotics and that list narrowed to 4 people, Kevin Parker, Kevin English, Kevin Ford, and Kevin Carter. The one named Kevin Parker had a mean look on his face and even his smile looked almost evil or demonic. The computer data told us that no one knows where he lives, but that he has been seen here and there. Later our guards told us that the robot that we destroyed was missing almost half of its parts and body! I knew that our Kevin Parker had probably snuck his way back to his busted robot and took the main parts that he needed to make another one. Great, another villain had arisen, we didn't know why he was building these destructive robots, and we had no idea where he was! I ordered that all cities go back to their hidden ceiling camps which we provided when Balroun was attacking

I told my brother that this villain was out of control and that we had to take care of him, but the reservations for new super villain weren't finished! While we were trying to figure out where Kevin would strike next, my brother would have problems of his own! Leo heard a slight rumbling and thought it might be an earthquake, but it was far worse! They saw through a pair of binoculars that multiple explosions were being triggered in a city very close to their new hideout. They rode over to investigate and found that the city was under attack by a weird guy in a robot suit and had semi-auto blasters on his arms. Lesyk decided not to call me; that they would take care of this idiot. Just as a boy was about to be killed by this Iron Monger, Lesyk shot his Armachelt which picked up the suit and threw it away from the boy. Lesyk and his team stepped in front of the "Iron Monger" and told him to leave, but guess what he did.

The battle was more difficult than the Teen Titans had expected but finally Greg shot a goop egg slug which blinded that Iron Monger, then Max shot a Frostcrawler to freeze the suit and finally Michael blasted a Flaringo while Lesyk shot a Ramstone to freeze then smash the Monger. Once the Iron Monger regained consciousness he found the Teen Titans towering over him, blasters pointed, but he didn't give up just yet!

His repulsers on his legs shot him up unto the sky and back in the fight. Lesyk shot his Thuglet slug to confuse Iron Monger with different illusions. They were then able to shoot multiple Tazerlings and deactivate the suit. The Iron Monger collapsed on the ground not able to move, or so they thought. One last unit of energy shot the Iron Monger far away and eventually flew him away to the south. Even though they didn't capture Iron Monger, they saved the city. The people wanted to know his name and the name of his team and so he and the Teen Titants introduced themselves and Lesyk told them that he was my brother. The people thanked them for their help and asked him where was he staying, but he wouldn't tell them. They asked him to be their king, but he said that he would think about it and give them an answer the next day.

Lesyk contacted me and told everything that happened. "WOW Lesyku, I'm so impressed and proud of you! Many more adventures like this will come sooner or later and later your reputation will also build like mine did, but now you say they want you to be king?" I said. "Yeah, I don't know if I should or not, because I want to be there for them, but I don't want to take away God's position as supreme ruler." He said sadly. "Lesyk, my advice to you is don't except the offer, rather tell them that you will protect them and council them when they are in need, that's what I did. Thank you for contacting me an asking." I concluded with a smile as I deactivated the com-link.

The next day he decided to follow my advice and told the people of his decision. They said that this also made them happy and that they forgot about how God was their true King and Lord and no one should try and take his place. They also apologized for trying to tempt Lesyk into being a ruler and he forgave them. Soon Lesyk earned a healthy reputation and soon many in Slugterra knew about him and his new team; the Teen Titans. I was proud of my brother and knew that he and his team would defiantly make a difference by also giving the northern caverns more attention and care which I had been lacking to give to them. Also soon everyone on Lesyk's team had a special or personal slug that was their #1 or best slug. I promised that I would not interfere if this "Iron Monger" returned, but that I would let Lesyk and his team deal with it because I didn't let him help with the giant robot top thing. The last advice that I gave to my brother was that he should never take a life, unless it was absolutely necessary or it was by accident and to look up to Batman who did that same. He promised that he would never kill, but try and save as many lives as possible, just like he would do anything to save as many of his siblings and so Lesyk and his friends began their own life and adventures.

"True courage, is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one."


End file.
